Making Choices (PruHun)
by HetaFruitsOuranHp321
Summary: Story two of my 'Two Words: A Hetalia Series'. Summary in story. In order to read: YOU MUST HAVE HAD READ STORY 1! Which is called "What Happened! (Fem!ItalyXGermany)". You can find it on my page. Enjoy. Oh! And cover belongs to a Deviantartist named bananaluver62.
1. Summary

**Hungary just can't figure out her feelings. She hates and despises Prussia. In her opinion, he's rude, ungrateful, spoiled and really jerkish. And yet, she wants to stay by his side forever and just be with him. In fact Hungary suspects she might be just a little bit in love with Prussia, despite his obvious rude behavior. But she knows that it's no use. She's been married and divorced with Austria. And with being a maid in her ex's home, Hungary knows that if she goes be with Prussia, no matter how much she wants it, it would be against Austria's will. So how can it be so easy to follow her heart and grant her own wishes when everyone disapproves?**

**Prussia's always loved Hungary with his heart since they were kids. He even knows it could've been from even before everyone found out that Hungary was a girl. He loves her independent spirit and wisdom, even if she can be a little know-it-all annoying brat with her personallity sometimes. In fact, it's to the point where he's willing to skip all the dates and boyfriend-girlfriend relationship crap, get on that one knee and ask her that one question where one word would determine their future. But ever since Austria got in the way, stole her from him and basically just dumped her with a divorce, it's been a ****_little_**** tricky to do just that.**

**Following your heart is never easy. Including moments when it comes to love and wants. Because you can either make the worst and horrible decision in your life, or you can end up happy and carefree until the day you die. That's just how hard Prussia and Hungary's choice is going to be when it comes to Austria. When Austria asks Hungary for one more chance years after their divorce, Hungary decides to give herself one month to think about it. Within that one month, Hungary and Prussia may learn more about each other than they think. It's a war between their hearts and others wishes upon them. And it may mostly be the most terrible yet wonderful journey in Hungary and Prussia's lives.**


	2. Chap 1 Shopping Surprises

As Prussia pulled into the driveway of Germany's house, he chuckled. Oh, what a visit this would be. He hadn't called, because why would he? He was the awesome Prussia! And awesome people came unexpectedly. Turning off the engine and unbuckling his seatbelt, Prussia grabbed the little pink paper bag in the passenger seat and chuckled. This would really be fun.

Getting out of the car, Prussia headed up the walkway to the house. Once he reached the front door, he checked to see if it was open. Turns out, it was locked. But, since Prussia had a spare key, he didn't mind. Taking it out, he fumbled with the lock until it clicked and he opened the door.

"Kesesese~. Oh West~!" Prussia called out to his younger, and newly wed, brother Germany. Ever since the couple came home from their honeymoon, Prussia had been trying his hardest to tease and taunt his little brother about it. Because Germany at first had never wanted to fall in love, marry and have kids. But, ever since Italy had turned into a girl thanks to England's magic and his daughter Sicily came along, his younger brother had been crazy about his family and wouldn't stop bragging about them at work.

Prussia watched as his younger brother came stomping down the stairs grumpily. He could tell that Germany had been working upstairs on something by the way his younger brother raised an eyebrow as if saying 'You came to get me, now what do you want?'. Prussia then chuckled.

"Oh West, you won't believe what I found for my awesome niece of mine! Where is she?" Prussia asked excited as he held up a bag. Germany just sighed.

"She's upstairs, taking a nap like she's supposed to. And you are _not_ to be waking her up!" Germany told Prussia strictly. Prussia just shrugged as he handed his younger brother the pink bag. "Um... What is this, Prussia?" Germany asked him as he put his hand in. Prussia then smirked as Germany pulled out a stuffed toy duck.

"She'll love it. And it's from _ME_! The awesome uncle!" Prussia emphasized himself. For some strange reason, Sicily had taken a liking to ducks. So, whenever Prussia would baby-sit the now five month old, he would take her to the park at the pond and show her the ducks. Sometimes they would feed them together. Prussia didn't really admit it, but sometimes it felt right to hold Sicily. As if she belonged in his arms or something like that. Who knew? He figured he'd watched his brother and Italy too much. He then watched as Germany sighed and put the duck back in the pink bag.

"Okay, first of all: Danke for the duck. I'm sure she'll love it. And secondly: What do you really want?" West asked crossing his arms. Prussia then chuckled.

"Okay West, I wanted to know if you'd like to join me tonight for a get together! You know, hang out with a few friends, drink a few beers, have a laugh, get drunk and shit like that! So would you?" Prussia asked his younger brother hopefully. He then felt disappointed when Germany shook his head.

"Nein, I can't." Germany answered as he turned to go back upstairs. Prussia then protested with his younger brother.

"B-But! But why?!" Prussia then was surprised when West gave him his answer.

"Because do you really expect me to leave Italy alone all night with a crying five-month-old to take care of by herself? Besides, it's my turn tonight to do the night shifts for her. So, maybe some other time." Prussia couldn't believe it. His own brother?! Turning down a beer?! That wasn't very normal...

"So what? You'd rather have a family then beer?" Prussia asked Germany. He then obviously held a face of disbelief when West shrugged.

"I guess I'm already doing that. I'll only have it occasionally when needed from now on. I can't take care of a kid drunk, so... Yeah..." Then, hearing this, Prussia held a smirk.

"Oh yeah, you can't take care of Sicily drunk. But you made her when you got it on hard and fast when you really _were_ wasted! Kesesesese!" Prussia laughed hard when his brother flipped him the bird with a tight scowl. Wiping away some tears from laughing really hard, Prussia then continued the conversation with his brother as they walked up the stairs. "Well, alright. I was just wondering if you wanted to join my buddies and I. By the way, could you please quit it with the non-stop talking and shit at work about Sicily and Italy. We're all happy for you, West. Really, we are. But it's getting really old when you do it for five months straight and don't stop." Prussia told Germany. His brother just sighed as they walked into his workshop.

"Alright... But one day, they'll know what it's like. We'll all see who won't shut up, then. You might even know what it'll be like!" Germany said as he plopped down into his chair. Just then, Prussia saw as the golden band on his brother's finger reflect the light.

To be honest, when his brother got married, Prussia held a secret. A secret no one knew except for him. He had been jealous. Jealous that his brother could show his love for someone so easily just by marriage and a commitment. Just by telling them every single day that he loved Italy. But, most of all, jealous because the one person he truly did love didn't love him in return when Italy loved Germany in return.

There was no way that anything between _him_ and _her_ could happen.

* * *

"Elizabeta, does this make me look fat? I've felt that way since five months ago." Italy asked Hungary as she squeezed into some cute skinny jeans. Hungary chuckled at Italy's question. Yes, she _was_ a little chunky at the moment. But that was from childbirth. Hungary then shook her head.

"Alice, I know you think you're fat. But that's just some baby fat. All women are like that after having a baby. Plus if you think that weight is a problem for men, do you really think you would be married to Ludwig?" Hungary asked Italy with a smile. Italy just blushed in the mirror as she returned the smile.

"Si... That's true... Hey, Elizabeta. Don't you want to buy yourself something? I think this sundress would look cute on you!" Italy asked Hungary as she held up a pretty ocean blue sundress. Hungary just looked at it in surprise as she held onto the dress. She then shook her head at Italy putting it back.

"Alice, I can't. I just don't think I-" But Hungary knew by the way that Italy grabbed the dress and shoved it into her hands again that it was a mistake to turn down the dress.

"You're going to try on the dress, see if you like it and buy it! No is not an answer in my dictionary quite yet! Not for a couple years." Italy told Hungary as she felt Italy's hands literally shove her into the fitting room. Hungary, who was too scared to say anything else, just nodded and held onto the dress as she locked the door. She did admit, the dress was pretty. But what would she wear it for? She had no future dates, no plans to go to the beach and summer wasn't going to be here until for a couple more months.

Getting it on anyway, Hungary just sighed and slipped it on. It fit perfectly, ironically. Coming out of the fitting room, Hungary looked at Italy for a comment. And sure enough, she got both a comment and a reaction.

"Elizabeta! I told you it would look nice on you!" Italy squealed. Hungary blushed as she smiled at Italy.

"Köszönöm, Alice." Hungary thanked Italy.

"Indeed... It does look nice on you." Hungary and Italy turned their heads to the familiar voice. Hungary's forest green eyes met the all too familiar violet eyes. Austria, who was buying some pants, nodded at Hungary.

Ever since their divorce, Hungary had started feeling more like friends towards Austria. He didn't mind, thank goodness. But, for a while now, Hungary had noticed something different about Austria. There was a sort of... Regrettable aura around him whenever he was around her. But, Hungary would ignore it and carry on. Smiling, she turned to her Austrian friend.

"Hello, Roderich. I didn't expect you here!" Hungary nearly sang. Austria cleared his throat.

"And I with you. Oh, and hello to you Alice." Austria greeted Italy. Italy smiled back.

"Hello, Roderich~!" Hungary grinned as Italy greeted him back. After Hungary had gotten out of the blue sundress and had gotten into her normal clothes, she, Italy and Austria had a good conversation as they paid for their clothes. Once they reached outside, Austria turned to Hungary and Italy and cleared his throat.

"Would you two like me to take you home, tonight? I don't mind." Austria offered. Italy nodded with a 'Si!' to Austria. Hungary, who found this awfully kind of Austria, just nodded.

On the ride to Italy and Germany's house, Hungary kept catching Austria looking at her occasionally. It was starting to make Hungary feel a little uneasy. Finally, after an hour of hearing Italy talk about Sicily and Germany, they reached hers and Germany's house. Hungary felt the need to visit Sicily and Germany anyway, since it had been a good solid two weeks since she last saw the adorable infant. Austria understood as he climbed out of the car.

But, what Hungary saw in the driveway set her feeling even more uneasy. _He_ was there.

'_Aw, shit... Not the idiot...'_ Hungary thought as if in misery.

* * *

**Author's note: Hi there folks! It's me again! I hope you like story two so far! Yes, I support PruHun. What's wrong with that? But, like I said before, each story is a different pairing. And I like a few crack-pairings and such... Nothing wrong with that. But, yay~! Story two. Hope you'll like it. ^^ But, if you're curious about Sicily, you HAVE to have read the first story. Which, I'm sure a few of you are familiar with. 'What Happened! (Fem!ItalyXGermany)' is the first story of the series. In order to know what's going on, you have to read every one of the stories in order. Or else, none of them will make sense. You can check out my stories to find my story 'What Happened! (Fem!ItalyXGermany)'.**

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	3. Chap 2 It's Your Fault!

As Italy unlocked the door, Hungary groaned. Once again, she would have to face the ultimate jackass in the world. And that jackass had a so called 'awesome' name. Prussia. Hungary and Prussia had always been... Frenemies, one could say. With his silvery blond hair and crimson red eyes, she hated his guts to the very last anatomy cell in his body. Once Italy had finally unlocked the door, Hungary watched as she burst in the house happily.

"Germany! I'm home!" Italy called out. Hungary admired how Germany came out holding Sicily to see Italy. They truly were a cute little family. It was funny, too. How a big guy like Germany had fallen deeply for a little gal like Italy whilst having a baby with her. In Hungary's opinion, their love was the most adorable and beautiful thing she'd ever seen. It made her wish she had something like they had. Unfortunately enough that wish hadn't been fulfilled when she married Austria, only to end up with her divorce.

All of a sudden, as Germany and Italy discussed their day while cuddling their daughter, someone that Hungary didn't want to see at the moment appeared.

"HALLO UNAWESOME PEOPLE! IT IS I, THE AWESOME ONE!" Hungary then groaned as Prussia rounded the corner of the stairway hall.

"Prussia! It's good to see you, again." Italy cheerfully announced as she bounced Sicily carefully in her arms. Hungary just rolled her eyes as Prussia did that obnoxious laugh of his.

"Kesesesesese~! Of course, Italy! Anything to see you and my awesome as me niece! West... Eh, not so much. But he can live with it! And I see you brought..." Hungary glared at Prussia as he looked right at her and Austria. He glared right back, squinting his crimson eyes as Hungary did the same with her forest green ones. "Visitors... Hallo Austria, Hungary..." Prussia forced a hello to her. Hungary was right about tempted to go to the kitchen, take out the biggest frying pan Germany and Italy had and hit Prussia with it. With all her might, of course.

* * *

What was _she_ doing here?! After all the trouble he went through to convince West not to literally kick his ass out of the house, he had to face Hungary again! Prussia just continued to glare at Hungary. Oh how much he wanted to tell her to get the fuck out. But, since this wasn't his house, he couldn't. And that ass Austria. What was Hungary doing with the girly-girl man? Couldn't she see that Austria was that big of an ass. Sure she married him, but Prussia couldn't understand it. Why did she still hang out with him?

"So... I say we get started with dinner!" Italy piped up, interrupting Prussia's thoughts as he and Hungary had started a glaring war. Prussia then grinned at Italy.

"Oh, ja Italy! Dinner would be _quite_ lovely." Prussia answered Italy as she handed Sicily to Hungary. Fifteen minutes later, everyone was sitting at the table with their dinner's in front of them. Tonight, it was an American dish: Steak with potatoes. Italy, in the meantime, was busy feeding Sicily her dry cereal. But, as Prussia ate, he then noticed how he and Hungary sat _right_ in front of him.

Apparently Hungary noticed this, too. Because, the next thing they knew, they were glaring right at each other. Austria, Germany and Italy looked at each other and to Prussia and Hungary over and over until Austria decided to spark up a conversation.

"So... Um... How is... Everyone today?" Austria asked. Prussia continued to glare at Hungary as she glared right back. Italy then answered Austria as she just started to dig into her food.

"It was fun. Shopping with Hungary and meeting you there." Italy told Austria awkwardly. Prussia just snarled at her name. Hungary returned the snarl at Prussia as she bared her teeth. Truly, dinnertime was the most unawesome time of the day if he had to look at Hungary... But, for some strange reason, he also found it the most awesome part too.

Soon after, dinner was thankfully done. But, dessert was a huge mistake. Germany had decided to just try to finish the last of his cake he had made for a pot luck at work that day. And, it was Prussia's favorite: Hot fudge sundae cake. Of course, unfortunately, it was Hungary's favorite too. As everyone ate a piece, except for Sicily who was now in her crib asleep, Prussia and Hungary slowly ate their pieces giving each other the death glare. Austria, Italy and Germany continued to give worried looks at each other about Hungary and Prussia. But he didn't give a damn. Stupid women... Hungary and Prussia finished their pieces and put their forks down on their plates with a clank.

* * *

"Well... Looks like I'm done with my cake." Italy tried to lighten up the room with a conversation as she put her plate up. Germany did the same as he followed Italy into the kitchen, followed also by Austria who just finished.

"Ja, me too..." Austria and Germany mumbled at the same time. Hungary continued to glare at the man in front of her. One would be a true idiot for not seeing how much they truly hated each other. Well... Hungary felt a strange feeling that she didn't hate him _that_ much. But she still did. Getting up, she decided to set him off more.

"I think I'll go for another piece." Hungary declared. But Prussia did the same thing as he stood.

"I think I will, too... Just to see." Prussia declared. Hungary just growled as they both walked into the dining room. But a sight caused them to glare more at each other. There was only one piece left. Hungary went for it when suddenly Prussia stepped in front of her.

"No, nein... Last pieces belong to awesome people. Not scrawny little brats." Prussia told her. Hungary then snapped at him.

"Oh, I could say the same thing about self-centered jerks myself. Besides, what happened to 'Ladies first'?" Hungary told him. The next thing they knew, Prussia and Hungary were in a physical fight on the floor.

"IT'S MINE YOU UNAWESOME BRAT!" Prussia yelled insulting Hungary. Hungary just fought back.

"NO, IT'S MINE YOU DOG BREATHED JERKOFF!" Hungary insulted Prussia. They continued the yelling, fighting and biting in the dining room over who got the piece of cake until all of a sudden, a cry upstairs made them stop.

"Now look what you did Prussia! You woke up Sicily!" Hungary snapped at Prussia as Germany ran upstairs to his daughter's aid. Prussia snapped back at her.

"ME?! You were the one who started it!" Prussia growled at her. Hungary then punched his eye, causing an immediate black-eye. Prussia cursed in German as he slapped her cheek.

"THAT WAS SO UNAWESOME!" Prussia fought. Hungary then growled and snarled in return.

"SO WAS YOU SLAPPING ME!" Hungary yelled. They then were interrupted by someone shouting at them.

"THAT IS _ENOUGH_ YOU TWO!" Hungary and Prussia turned their heads to see Germany scowling at them as he lightly bounced a wailing Sicily in his arms. "If you two _can't_ get along in my own house, get out! Both of you. This is getting out of control. Over a piece of dessert?! Really?! Was it worth waking up your niece, you two?! Seriously, get your acts together and get out of my house!" Germany scolded them both as he tried to calm down his daughter with soft comforting German words.

Hungary felt immediate guilt with a deep blush creeping on her face. She glanced over to see that Prussia was also blushing from guilt. Getting up, Hungary brushed off her green dress. Prussia did the same with his t-shirt and jeans and walked towards the living room. Hungary watched as he turned to his younger brother.

"Look, I'm sorry West that we-" But Germany turned his head sharply towards Prussia and gave him a glare as he bounced a now sniffling Sicily lightly more. Hungary had to admit, the guilty look on Prussia's face as he walked to the living room did kind of break her heart a little. But, she didn't admit it as she too followed him out to the living room and out the door. Once they were far enough away from the house after shutting the door, they turned to one another glaring.

"This is all your fault, you crazy woman." Prussia blamed her. Hungary snapped back at him.

"How is it that it's _my_ fault that we ended up on the floor fighting? You aren't any different from when we were kids!" Hungary insulted. Suddenly remembering her clothes, she quickly ran back inside to grab her bags and ran back out. Prussia was still standing where they stopped. Catching up to him, they continued down the walkway until they reached the cars. Hungary then started walking home down the sidewalk. But then, a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Are you _seriously_ walking all the way home at this late hour?" Prussia asked, with a sudden tone of concern. It confused Hungary for a moment as she nodded.

"Yes. How else am I going to get home, jackass?" Hungary asked him. Prussia then made tsk noises at her as he shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Walking all the way home like this is mostly the times where you could get mugged, beaten, kidnapped and even raped by some crazy psychopath most at this late hour. I'm surprised you didn't even think of those types of things Hungary. I thought you were smarter." Prussia grinned menacingly. Hungary just glared.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO EVEN MEAN?! I can take care of myself! I know how to fight!" Hungary protested. But Prussia shook his head.

"What, with all those bags you've got? You may be wearing heels, but those are only going to buy you a short amount of time to escape. Why don't _I_ take you home, instead? That's safer." Prussia asked her. Hungary's eyes went wide as well as her heart beating fast. Prussia taking her home? Since when did he become a gentleman?

"What?! No, not in a million years will I do _that_!" Hungary shouted as she stomped on her way home. Prussia then sighed.

"Fine... But you know I'm right." Hungary stopped in her tracks. She had to admit, the Prussian _did_ have a good point when it came to crimes on the way home. For a moment, Hungary felt a little strange turning around to look at Prussia in the eye. But then, the concerned look in his eyes told her how much he wanted to take her home. Sighing, Hungary said nothing as she surprised Prussia by walking over to his car and opened the passenger's seat and climbed in. Prussia then smirked and climbed into the driver's seat and buckled in. Once Hungary did so too, Prussia smirked.

"Quit it with that smirk, dog breath! Just drive." Hungary snapped at Prussia. Once Prussia finally did start driving, Hungary scoffed. Sometimes, he could be a real jackass.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait. I had writer's block. *Goes to Tamaki corner to sulk* I hate writer's block.**

**Anyway yeah... Now you know what took so long. I'm really sorry for it. Truly. Now then, As I've said before, this is PruHun. Don't like the couple, don't read. Simple as that. Plus, this is the second story for the "Two Words: A Hetalia Series". But, you have to have read them all in order, starting with "What Happened! (Fem ItalyXGermany)". Yadda, yadda, yadda... I'm not repeating that after this, so if you haven't read "What Happened!" yet, GO! Because all the stories connect and they need to be read in order. You can find the story on my Fanfic page.**

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	4. Chap 3 Damn It With These Strange Things

Prussia pulled his car into the parking lot of the bar he was supposed to meet France and Spain at. He had just dropped Hungary off at her house earlier. But, with what had happened tonight and how long it took, he knew he was late. Getting out of his car, Prussia grabbed his wallet and went inside the smoky neon lit building. Inside, about thirty people were there. Which, of course with economy problems these days, was a packed place. A few hanging lights reflected the golden beer and clear alcohol inside the little rows of bottles behind the bar counter. Prussia walked around until he found him and his buddies' favorite table in the bar. Groaning, Prussia noticed their annoyed looks. He then watched as he came up to the table of how their scowls hit him. Sitting down, they started in on him.

"Amigo, where have you been?! We've been waiting for half-an-hour!" Spain nearly shouted in his thick accent.

"Oui, were you stuck in traffic? And where's your brother?" France asked. Prussia just sighed as he answered them both.

"Well, Ludwig's on baby-duty tonight so he couldn't come. And um... Ja... About me being late..." Prussia suddenly blushed as he tried to answer them. What was he going to say? '_It's not like I can tell them that I was taking _her_ home...'_ Prussia thought. Prussia then noticed as Spain and France's faces were turning into smirks as they looked at each other knowingly. "Was*? What's with the faces?" Prussia asked. He immediately regretted asking when they turned to him.

"Oh... Nothing... We're just wondering if this has to do with a certain woman..." France answered. Spain grinned as he nodded.

"Si... A certain_ Hungarian_ woman." Prussia blushed and scowled at his two best friends, who high-fived each other laughing.

"Sh-Shut up! That was the past! And... Ja... I was taking her home..." Prussia blushed deeper when his friends made the situation of the moment worse by laughing harder.

"Taking her home, huh? Oh, mon ami! You're at that stage already? Hmm?" France asked with a few smirks. Spain then shook his head and made his voice sound like Prussia's mixed with his own accent.

"Oh Eliza, Ich liebe dich. Please, take my hand for marriage!" Spain teased Prussia. France then played along by making his voice a few octaves higher by making it more feminine.

"I will Gilbert~! I will! Take me away from the horrible girly Mr. Roderich. So we can be together forever~!" France teased Prussia some more. Spain and France then held hands, still acting like Prussia and Hungary, and made their lips pucker making kissing noises with their eyes closed. They did this for only about five seconds before laughing harder and acting like themselves again. Prussia felt not only his cheeks burn, but the tips of his ears go pink.

Sure he and Hungary hated each other and also at the same time be pretty fair friends. But there was one thing that he never had told anyone except for France and Spain, who had surprisingly kept the secret after all these years. Ever since he and Hungary were kids and best friends at the time, Prussia had done the most unexpected thing in his life.

He had incoherently and unintentionally fallen in love with Hungary.

But it wasn't like he planned it. Oh no. The feelings only deepened when he saw Hungary again and was reminded, the hard way, that she was a girl. And puberty only made it worse, so nobody was to get him started there.

"Guys! If you don't shut your mouths, I'll make sure you wished you had kept them shut!" Prussia threatened. But, caught up in laughing, they just ignored him. So, Prussia decided it was best to just ignore them.

* * *

"Hungary... You're such an idiot..." Hungary muttered to herself as she stepped into the living room of her house. Slumping on the couch, Hungary put an arm over her eyes. That damn stupid Prussia was getting on her nerves. She couldn't take it anymore. If she heard him saying how awesome he was one more time, she might as well kill herself.

But, for some reason, it brought comfort to her. It felt as if she needed to hear his voice all day and night. But, it also made her feel uneasy.

"Stupid idiot Prussia..." Hungary muttered once more. She just couldn't piece it together. Why would she feel like this when it was obvious that she hated Prussia? Did he do something to her that caused this? For years, ever since they were kids, Prussia did this to her all the time. It made her a little angry, confused and upset at the same time.

She figured it was just because she was used to his rude behavior... Nope. That couldn't be it. Hungary _hated_ it when guys were rude. And then he goes off making her feel like this unusual feeling?! That sounded rude to her.

Oh, what made it worse was her wedding day with Austria. For some reason, the whole time she walked down and stood at the alter with Austria, she couldn't stop thinking of Prussia. That damn idiot always had interfered with her life. And Hungary didn't know why! That's what made it worse. The divorce with Austria didn't help matters either. In fact, it made it a _whole_ lot worse.

Hungary just wished her confusing feelings went away. But, they only lingered. What was up with that? Sighing, she went upstairs to get into the shower. After her thirty minute shower, she went into her bedroom to get on her nightgown and crawl into her warm comfortable bed.

"Damn my life..." Hungary said to herself as she turned off the lights and closed her eyes. Soon, sleep took her over.

* * *

**Author's Note: *dodges tomatoes* OKAY! OKAY! I GET IT! I TOOK FOREVER! STOP IT WITH THE TOMATOES ROMANO! Sheesh... Anyways, yeah sorry for this wait. I know, I'm horrible at this. But, then again, I'm sure we've all had those story moments when NO ONE updated. Yep...**

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	5. Chap 4 Reasonings

The next morning, Prussia found himself somehow at Spain's house lying on the couch. Worst of all, he had a huge pounding headache and a sick stomach.

'_Great...'_ He thought miserably. '_A hangover... Lucky me...'_ Moaning and groaning, Prussia immediately found his way to the bathroom and leaned over to the toilet to spill out the contents in stomach. He hated the feeling of throwing up during a hangover, but he had gotten used to it in the years of hanging out with his buddies at bars. Flushing the toilet, he sat down on the bathroom floor and closed his eyes.

"I fucking hate my life..." Prussia told himself as he moaned again and rubbed. Getting up, Prussia went to the sink to rinse his mouth from the foul taste. Once it was gone, Prussia walked out of the bathroom to get himself a glass of water. He couldn't remember what happened much after his third mug of beer, but he knew he must've done something stupid. One time he woke up hung-over on the roof of some farmer's barn. France, Spain and him were given hell by the farmer because, apparently, they had hit on his youngest sixteen year old daughter that night.

In all honesty, Prussia didn't always drink because of the fun of it. Sure, it was a hell of a lot of fun to do. But, just like any other drinker of some sort, he was trying to forget things. The world could be such a cruel place to live in. Prussia had occasions to drink. When his empire fell, he got drunk that night to forget it. When his brother had been almost killed as Holy Rome to be turned into Germany with almost every memory lost, he had a beer or two trying to get drunk. But, the most important and most heartbreaking of all for him was the main reason why he had tried to get wasted from drinking.

He was trying to forget his love for Hungary. Hungary didn't want him, he knew. Why else did she marry Austria? Sure, they were divorced now. But why did she marry him? It broke his heart so much to hear the wedding bells from a distance that day. To think that the only awesome girl in his heart chose some girly man over her true best and awesome friend in the world hurt so much to think about. Literally. His chest would seem to scrunch up and immediately be in pain whenever he thought about it.

"I _really_ fucking hate my life..." Prussia mumbled before finishing the last of his water and putting the glass in the sink. What a waste of his time trying to forget that miserable wedding day. What the fuck did she see in Austria?! What did Austria do or say that he didn't?

"Mon ami, are you okay? Is it your hangover you're moping and feeling misery about?" Prussia turned his head to see France and Spain standing there. Prussia just scowled at them.

"Fuck off." He told them, giving them the bird. France and Spain just chuckled lightly.

"Or, are you just thinking of her?" Spain asked. Prussia just scoffed and sneered.

"What else? What did she see in that girly fucking man?" Prussia asked them. They just shrugged.

"I don't know, mon ami. But if you'd been there at the wedding, you would find out." France told him.

"Well, I didn't _want_ to go to the wedding. I didn't want to see her walking down the aisle in a white dress heading to the alter to someone else; I didn't want to hear her give her vows to someone else; I didn't want to go and hear the speeches of the best man and maid of honor talking about her and someone else; I didn't _want_ to see her gazing happily into the eyes of someone else; I just didn't..." Prussia told them. He continued on when they didn't interrupt him. "It was bad enough hearing their engagement news. Why should I have gone, even if I was invited?"

For a minute, France and Spain just looked at Prussia in awe. Prussia never said something without saying "awesome" or "kesesese" along with it. The only times he didn't was when it was a serious matter. Watching them exchange glances, Prussia just looked out the window and watched a bluebird work on its nest for ten minutes straight until it flew away.

* * *

**Author's note: Yeah... Sorry this was so short. I couldn't help but keep the beauty of this one standing alone on Prussia's P.O.V. Yeah...**

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~! **


	6. Chap 5 Phonecalls and Memories

Hungary woke up startled when the phone suddenly rang. Answering it, she tiredly greeted whoever was on the other line.

"Hello?" Hungary asked. She was surprised when the familiar Austrian accent answered her.

"_H-Hungary... I just called to say 'hi'_." Austria told her. Hungary just looked at the phone. Austria knew that she liked to sleep in until around nine thirty or ten in the morning on weekends or days off. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was about six forty-five. Groaning in her head silently, she went to reply to Austria's message. So much for sleeping in on a Saturday.

"Well, hello Austria. Is that all you wanted?" Hungary asked in a bored monotone. Whatever he wanted was probably not as important as her sleep was. Deciding to just get up anyway, Hungary climbed out as she took the wireless phone with her. Putting on her lime-green slippers, Hungary listened as Austria answered her.

"_No... I um... Actually need to ask you something important. I want you to come over today so that I may ask you in privacy and in person._" Hungary just stopped in the middle of the room. This was the first time in over three centuries that he had called her to talk to her in private. Last time he did, it was to finalize their divorce papers. What could he want that was so important on a Saturday? When Austria didn't hear her answer him, he continued on. "_And, just to let you know, I've thought about it over time. And I'm sure about it if you ask._"

Hungary, who was still a little shocked at this, just nodded as if he could see her and answered.

"Alright, I'll come over. What time do you want me there?" Hungary asked. She heard silence on the other line for about thirty seconds before he answered.

"_How about three 'o clock sharp?_"

"Sounds good to me. I'll be there at three."

"_Thank you. And, have a good morning._"

"You, too."

After hanging up, Hungary let out the groan that had been in her throat for a while. Seven in the morning already. Damn it to hell. Going into the bathroom, Hungary did her morning routine before coming out to get dressed. Settling for a clean white t-shirt and some skinny jeans, she went downstairs to make her morning coffee. As it brewed, Hungary tried to think over what she had been confused about last night. Prussia. The guy was a total douche and she knew it. Ever since they were kids. Sure, he had his reasons. But, that wasn't any reason to just treat her like some kind of roach to kill sometimes.

But then, he also had his sweet moments. Like the time he felt guilty for finding out first that she was a girl by groping her chest to get rid of her pains. Yes, the pains had gone away for a while after that. But it was still cute to how he blushed and apologized and tried to explain to her the meaning of genders. Then, there was the time when he helped her with her broken arm when they had decided to climb the biggest oak tree in the woods. Closing her eyes, Hungary recalled that day of their adventure climbing that tree.

* * *

_"I bet I could climb faster than you, stinkbug!" Hungary shouted the bet at Prussia. Prussia then shouted back his bet._

_"I bet I could climb higher than you, snailpoke!" Prussia insulted her speed. Huffing, Hungary decided to take a stand._

_"Well, _I_ bet I could climb faster _and_ higher than you, dumbass!" Hungary smirked. Prussia crossed his arms to think for a moment before giving a more devious smirk._

_"Alright, dog-brain, if I can climb higher and faster than you, you have to give me your advanced new arrows. If you do it, I'll give you my new bow. Deal?" Prussia held out a hand. Hungary looked at it, thought even more about the deal, and smirked. Shaking his hand, she nodded once._

_"Deal, birdbrain. Now then, lets get into the ready positions." Hungary told Prussia. They went to the base of the tree and held onto it. "Ready? On the count of three. One... Two... Three! Climb!" Prussia and Hungary started climbing like monkeys up the tall oak tree. And, to Hungary's great joy, she was winning. Once they were almost at the top, with her closer to winning still, she looked down and yelled at Prussia. _

_"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR SLOWPOKE?!" Hungary yelled down at Prussia. Prussia scowled at Hungary for a second before his faced turned into worry. He then yelled up at her._

_"HUNGARY! YOUR BRANCH! IT'S-" Too late. Hungary heard the crack of the branch and a second later she was falling. Prussia went for her hand but it slipped. Then, in a matter of seconds, Hungary felt herself hit the ground and heard a sickening snap with pain shooting up her arm. Trying to hold in tears, she held her arm as she heard someone coming down towards her. In just about ten seconds, Prussia was kneeling down next to her._

_"Shiza... C'mon! Lets get you home! Where does it hurt?" Prussia asked frantically as he tried helping her up. Unfortunately, his question was answered when he held her injured arm. "Oh... There. C'mon, I'll help you." And, Hungary was amazed when he kept that promise all the way home._

* * *

Hungary had been focusing so much on that memory, she almost forgot that her coffee was done. Pouring in some creamer after putting a fair amount in a mug, Hungary stirred the spoon and sipped her coffee. Good enough. Taking it with her to the couch, she drank as she rewound that memory in her head over and over again until it was half-past eight and her last gulps of coffee had gotten cold. Sighing, she finished the coffee and put the mug in the sink to get some breakfast.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, okay... I'm really bad at keeping up. So, yeah... New chapter~! Yay~! ^^ Sometimes, I do that with coffee and just heat it up in the microwave again so it stays warm. Only, I use French-vanilla. Yeah... I'm a weird person. **

**But, how do you like that? Prussia was a caring person in my opinion. Heck, it was shown in the anime! He's caring in a humorous way. I think it's sweet when a guy can be himself and boyish and all that boy stuff. And then turn around and be a caring affectionate person deep inside.**

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	7. Chap 6 Give Me One Month

To be honest, Hungary didn't really want three o'clock to come. Unfortunately, it came faster than it seemed. Pulling up in the driveway of Austria's house, she killed the engine and went straight out of the car to the door.

Once she arrived on the porch, Hungary took a big deep breath, knocked on the door and waited. Nervously shifting back and forth, Hungary thought of all the possible things that Austria could want. He was a good man, she had to admit. But, lately he'd been acting sort of... Weird to her lately. And the way he looked at her was somewhat familiar.

Finally, Austria opened the door and nodded.

"You're on time. Please come in..." He stepped aside and opened the door wider for her. Hungary nodded.

"Thank you, Austria. Now... Lead the way," She ordered him. Austria closed the door and lead her all the way to the parlor. In the middle of the white walled room with paintings of famous musicians, there stood the most beautiful grand piano in the world. The rugs were an exotic color of red with some beautiful black designs. The couches and coffee table had been arranged so neatly, you would have thought an artist had painted it instead of it being real.

Hungary sat down on a brown leather couch next to a large window as Austria took a red cushioned oak chair across from her. He had obviously planned this meeting well thoroughly, due to the steaming tea waiting on the ebony coffee table that was right smack in the middle of them both. Austria took the teapot and poured himself a cup of tea with milk in it and looked at Hungary.

"Would you like some?" He offered. Hungary nodded politely.

"Two cubes of sugar, no milk," She ordered him. Austria nodded as he prepared the tea for her and gave it to her once it was ready. "Thank you," She nodded and took a sip. He just sat down in the chair, took his cup and started the conversation.

"Now... As you know, Hungary, I have called you over for an important discussion," He assured her. Hungary just nodded.

"I am aware of that, Austria. As a good friend of yours, I'd like to get to the-" But Austria held up a hand, interrupting her and set it back down to take a sip of his tea. He then cleared his throat.

"I know that you are, with a personality like yours, an impatient woman. So... With all due respects, I will get to the point of this for you by being blunt," He told her before putting his cup down. Austria then folded his hands, crossed his legs and set his elbows on his knees so that his folded hands could support his chin. "I want to ask you this: I would like you to marry me."

Hungary choked on her tea. Marriage?! So sudden?! Hungary knew that their divorce had been a hard decision, yes. But it wasn't the most lost thing she'd felt. But... Married to him _again_?! After a coughing fit, which she saved herself from with a few hit to the chest with her fist, Hungary set her cup down on the coffee table and just looked at Austria for a minute. She didn't know whether she was supposed to laugh or not. She then finally opened her mouth.

"A-Austria... You're... Kidding, right? I mean... Marry?" She asked in a state of disbelief. Austria just looked at her with a raised brow. Hungary then shook her head. "Austria... This is too sudden! Our divorce and marriage was only for war privileges!" She exclaimed with shock. Austria sighed.

"Italy and Germany married on their own free will, Hungary. I don't see why we shouldn't," Austria pointed out as if it was something obvious that she was supposed to know. Hungary then stood up from the couch.

"They got married because they are in _love._ They also did it because Sicily brought them together and made them realize that it was meant to _be_, Austria! I don't have the same feelings towards you. You can't just assume that they got married because of a stupid reason! They did it for love," Hungary explained to him, "so don't think that just because they got married means that we have to. Good afternoon."

Hungary grabbed her coat and started heading to the door when suddenly Austria's voice stopped her.

"Think about it then. But you _will_ give me an answer. Marry me or no. But I do warn you," Austria's voice sounded more dark, "you _are_ to answer me soon after thinking about it. How long do you want?"

Hungary just stood there looking at the door. Sighing, she didn't turn around as she answered after a few seconds.

"... A month. Give me a month," She said then ran out the door.

Just what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**A/N:*dodges the piles of tomatoes being thrown* I'M SORRY! I'VE FELT BAD OKAY?! I'M HAVING PROBLEMS AT HOME AND I JUST STARTED HIGH SCHOOL! TT^TT I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!**

**That's... All... Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy... Ciao...**


End file.
